


Hospital Visit

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: When Shido heard Origami was in hospital, he was quick to visit, unaware that Ryouko was also visiting... not that it was a bad thing.





	Hospital Visit

''Dammit... what'd she get herself into now...?''

It was late afternoon. The sky was heavy and overcast, the sprinkling of rain descending upon the city just as Shido Itsuka entered the hospital, swiftly making his way towards the elevator. He had just received a text from Tohka that Origami was put into hospital. His first thought was that it was a Spirit-related event, but according to Tohka it was just a bunch of thugs that got the jump on her, beating her up enough that she deemed to go to the hospital.

AST or not, Shido was worried. The elevator dinged as it reached the correct floor and the teen quickly strode out, passing by a scarce few people as he travelled to the end of the hallway. It had clearly been remodelled recently, adding soundproofing and other small additions, making it more private for patients and their visitors.

He came to the last door in the hall, knocking on it before hearing a muted 'come in'.

Pushing the door open he was met with a modest hospital room. The bed was in the corner of the room by a square window, rain drops already gathering on the pane. And laying in the bed was Origami, looking no worse for wear and wearing a white yukata.

''Shido.'' Origami greeted tonelessly, inclining her head slightly.

''Origami... are you alright? What happened?'' The teen asked worriedly, eyes scanning over her face. She didn't seem to have any injuries, but one could never be too sure.

''I'm fine. I've healed mostly.'' She replied without emotion. ''As for what happened... seventeen thugs attempted to rob me. When I refused they tried to beat me up. So I beat them up as well.''

Shido sweat-dropped. ''I'm guessing they got off worse if this is you 'beaten up'...''

She gave a miniscule shrug. ''They were a minimal threat, and I had to hold back as to not kill them. They got a few lucky hits and drew blood.''

Shido frowned worriedly but accepted her story without question, not seeing any reason for her to lie. Upon seeing him accept it, Origami sighed with quiet relief in her head. In truth she had intentionally let the thugs hit her a bunch just to bruise her up a bit so she would have a reason to come to the hospital – a hospital where a former AST member worked and was willing to do a favour for her. Namely spiking a cup of tea with an aphrodisiac.

After all, she couldn't approach Shido with it at his home or out and about – the other girls were too happy to intervene. When she was in hospital however, they would have no such opportunity.

''Do you want tea?'' Origami asked simply, pointing at her bedside table where a steaming cup resided. ''A nurse brewed it for me, but I dislike the taste. I don't want to hurt her feelings by not drinking it.''

''Eh...'' Shido hesitated, before shrugging. ''Sure, I guess.''

With little reluctance he picked up the still-warm cup, taking a test sip before humming approvingly at the taste, drinking it with no more reservation. They talked idly, Origami keeping a careful eye on his state as he unknowingly consumed the drug, which had a short time before it activated. She needed to keep him here until it did.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon she noticed how his face took on a light pink tint, his eyes no longer focusing on her eyes but instead wandering over her form before he focused back on her face... only for his eyes to wander less than a few seconds later.

Shifting slightly, Origami let her white yukata slip off her shoulders slightly – not enough to expose her breasts, but enough to give him a generous view of her modest cleavage. His eyes immediately wandered to her bare skin, taking in the sight almost hungrily, even as he fought to ignore the growing lust filling his body.

''Shido...'' Origami murmured, tilting her head cutely. ''I can't lift it back up without making it fall... can you do it?''

Shido swallowed. ''Yeah...''

The teen took a step closer to her bedside, reaching out and lightly grasping the sides of her yukata with the intent to pull it up – only to stop as his eyes got a plentiful view down her front, the sight of her bare skin turning him on irregardless of his feelings.

Unconsciously Shido leaned in closer, prompting Origami to do the same until their faces were so close their noses brushed against one another's. They stared, cool blue meeting hazel gold, before their lips met in a sudden kiss.

''Mn...'' Origami hummed quietly into the kiss, lifting a hand and placing it on the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

After a long moment they pulled back, breathing slightly heavier as they stared at each other, before Origami leaned in again. Shido gladly reciprocated, pressing his lips against hers as his lust steadily grew.

He pulled back from the kiss, climbing onto her bed and making it creak quietly. Origami stared at him expressionlessly, a pale pink flush dusting her cheeks as he pulled her blanket back, revealing the yukata ended at her thighs. Willingly she laid back onto the bed, feeling herself grow hot at his intense gaze. So unlike his normal persona... yet so much sexier. A man without any inhibitions.

''Go ahead.'' She quietly allowed.

Shido licked his suddenly-dry lips, reaching out and grasping her yukata before pulling it open.

He felt himself grow hard as he got an uninhibited view of her nude body, only a pair of simple white panties covering her private place with nothing to hide her modest, round breasts with cute pink nipples. His eyes wandered over her toned stomach and smooth legs, wanting nothing more than to just touch her.

''Don't stare...'' Origami murmured demurely, looking away with embarrassment. ''I told you to go ahead...''

Shido blushed, but didn't question her. His hands started at her stomach, sending shivers running through the stoic girl as they roamed over her flat abdomen before shifting north, brushing against the underside of her breasts before his hands curled around them, cupping her round boobs in his hands. Gently he squeezed them, his fingers digging into her surprising soft breasts. He gave them a few squeezes, eliciting a shaky exhale from Origami, before he thumbed her nipples.

''Mm...'' She moaned quietly, blushing at the lewd sound.

Shido's breathing became heavier as he grew more aroused. He fondled her breasts a little linger before letting one hand slide up to her collarbone, gently massaging the skin before both hands slipped down, ghosting over her sides and firm stomach before coming down to her thighs, his hands touching her panties.

He took a glance at Origami's face, earning a slight nod of permission. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, feeling a nervous excitement fill him as he pulled them down, revealing her hairless pussy to him. He tugged her panties all the way off her legs before dropping them on the floor, staring down at her naked body with undisguised lust.

''Shido...'' Origami muttered embarrassedly. This was all part of the plan, but she didn't expect it to feel so embarrassing.

The teen leaned down, nervously kissing her on the lips and making her hum, relaxing. He pulled back a moment later and instead kissed her chin, trailing kisses down her neck before wrapping his lips around her right nipple, sucking on it tenderly while his hand groped her other breast.

Origami groaned at his ministrations, shuddering as he swapped targets and started sucking on her left breast instead, fondling the right. He alternated between the two with surprising skill, making her grow wet from the stimulation as she watched him service her, his sexy expression of lust so out of place, yet so arousing.

Shido tugged his lips off with a quiet pop, instead kissing her stomach and trailing south, making her grow more nervous as he got closer and closer to her wet core. A shudder ran through her as he kissed her pelvis, before adoringly kissing her pussy.

''Mm...'' Origami moaned shakily, her legs twitching as a shock ran through her.

Shido was only encouraged, kissing her pussy again and dragging his tongue along her wet lips, lapping up her honey and sending unfamiliar shocks through her. She had never masturbated before, and the sensation of his tongue touching her pussy was by far the best feeling she had ever experienced, the warm roughness making her hips buckle.

Her eyes widened as his tongue slipped inside her pussy, a lewd moan escaping her as he started eating her out. Her hips shifted about subconsciously, prompting him to grab her hips to keep her steady and pull her weeping pussy onto his waiting mouth, devouring her honey and letting him shove his tongue deeper inside her.

''Shido... ah...'' Origami moaned, her pelvis twisting and burning with an unfamiliar, but not unwelcome desperation. ''S-Something's coming...''

In response Shido licked faster, wiggling his tongue around her virgin pussy. Her breathing grew heavier, her hand tightly clenching the bed sheets as her mind melted and her focus narrowed, her pelvis growing tighter and filling her with a strange fear of what would happen when it came undone, knowing it would mean the end.

Origami moaned lowly, the burning become too much to handle as her crush ate her out, making her feels things she had never thought possible. His tongue suddenly shot out and rubbed a sensitive patch inside her, sending white-hot pleasure bolting through her and making her eyes bulge.

''M-Mm~!'' Origami cried out, barely muffling it with her free hand as she came, her pussy spasming around his slippery tongue.

Shido kept lapping at her pussy, eating up her honey and prolonging her orgasm as his tongue brushed against her sensitive clit. Her body trembled erratically on the bed, her hips arching slightly off the bed and pushing her pussy into his waiting mouth.

Soon her orgasm ended and her hips fell back onto the bed. Origami was left panting heavily, her body shaking in the wake of her orgasm. Shido pulled his head back, wiping his chin clean of her juices and licking his lips clean.

However Origami's pale blue eyes were drawn to the tent in his crotch, and how he fought the urge to unzip his pants. 

She blushed, staring at him breathlessly. ''It's fine... as long... as you're gentle...''

Shido's eyes lit up and he smiled, leaning down and kissing her. ''T-Thanks...''

His hands almost frantically fought to unzip his pants, yanking them down his legs along with his boxers, letting his hard dick bounce out. Her eyes zeroed in on it, her blush darkening at the size of it. She had only seen a scarce few magazines, but one in real life was a new concept to her.

Shido grasped his dick, leaning over her and lining it up with her pussy – prompting her to spread her legs, remembering what she read about sex. He gently rubbed the tip of his dick against her weeping pussy lips, making both moan lowly as pleasant shocks flowed through them, only encouraging them on.

Taking one last look at her, Shido rolled his hips forwards. A gasp escaped Origami as his cock speared into her virgin pussy, a brief jolt of pain filling her before it melted into heavenly pleasure, making her mind nearly dissolve as his dick filled her pussy. He moved slowly, pushing in more and more of his cock until it reached the end, their pelvises touching.

''Origami...'' Shido murmured, making her realise how close their faces were.

Shido didn't hesitate to exploit that, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Origami moaned into his mouth, feeling him pull his hips back before rolling them forwards, spearing into her needy pussy. He repeated the motion several times before slowly picking up speed, not wanting to hurt her even in his lust-filled state.

The hospital room was filled with their moans as Shido slid his cock in and out of her delicate pussy, gradually going faster as Origami relaxed. The sound of slapping became audible as he fucked her, a groan escaping Shido as he pounded into her pussy, feeling her inner walls clench around his twitching cock.

''Mm!'' Origami moaned as one of his hands left her hip and gripping her breast instead. ''S-Shido!''

''Nn...'' Shido grunted in reply, squeezing her tit lovingly. His hips smacked against hers as he plunged into her burning pussy, becoming addicted to the feeling of her soft body.

He captured her lips in another kiss, rolling his hips in short but quick thrusts as he ground against her, his cock spearing into her formerly-virgin pussy. Her inner walls tightened and spasmed around his dick and he felt himself grow closer to the edge, a burning desire filling his pelvis as he fucked her and turned the stoic Origami into a hot, moaning mess.

Origami wasn't far off, pulling back from his lips and letting out another cute moan, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt his cock plunge into her, making her whole body shake. She felt his thrusts become quicker, and she also felt the tightening of her pelvis as another orgasm grew close already, her previous one making her oversensitive.

''O-Origami... I'm going to cum...'' Shido muttered, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he attempted to pull out of her – only for her to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling his dick back into her.

''Do it...'' She panted lustfully, silencing any protests with a kiss.

Faced with such unwavering determination he didn't try to argue, not that he was in the right state of mind to. Instead he slammed his hips against hers, eliciting a cry of delight as he pounded into her pussy rapidly, his end quickly drawing near as he fought to hold on for even a few precious seconds longer, the desperation filling his body as he instinctively wanted to cum inside her.

Origami didn't fight it. Her second orgasm crashed down on her, making her cry out into his mouth. ''AHH~!''

Shido groaned as her pussy clenched around his throbbing cock, her tightness tipping him over the edge. He slammed his hips against hers, rolling his hips as he shot spurt after spurt of hot cum into her flower, filling her with joy as he impregnated her.

After a long few moments his hips slowed before stopping entirely, both teens pulling back from the heated kiss to gasp in air, their faces flushed red. A minute passed before Shido pulled back, his dick sliding out of her warm pussy and eliciting a low moan of disappointment as she was left empty.

''Shido...'' Origami murmured, sitting up and crawling towards the teen, lovingly kissing him on the lips, something he gladly returned.

X-x-X

Unbeknownst to the teenage duo, a spectator was lingering outside their door.

''Origami and Shido... are...?'' Ryouko Kusakabe murmured, stunned as she watched the two mate like horny rabbits.

It was pure luck that the floor was nearly empty aside from one or two patients, and if it wasn't for the soundproofing then the whole floor would've heard them. As it was, only a little bit of noise escaped through the slightly-ajar door, giving Ryouko just enough room to look in.

The AST Captain blushed, one hand slipping under her jeans and rubbing the front of her panties, shuddering as the feeling of its dampness. She was aroused as hell and touching herself like a pervert, in an open hallway no less. The only saving grace was the tall medical machine next to her, meaning the only way someone would see her would be if they got within a few feet of her.

''Mm...'' Ryouko let a quiet moan slip, pushing her hand into her black panties and shoving two fingers inside her horny pussy, fingering herself.

Her grey eyes flickered back to the room, watching as Origami was fucked doggy-style by Shido. The wet smacking sound their hips made drove Ryouko mad, imagining what it must feel like if someone as stoic as Origami was moaning so lewdly. Almost unconsciously she thought about what it felt like if Ryouko herself was on the receiving end, the teen plunging his large cock into her pussy...

She wasn't a virgin by any means, but she wasn't exactly experienced either.

Ryouko stifled a groan as she sped up her fingers, using her thumb to rub her clit and making her knees buckle. It felt so naughty to do it out in the open, but dammit how could she not when her long-time friend was getting bent over and pounded mere feet away?!

Origami's cute moans increased in pitch, her hips slapping against Shido's as she visibly drew near her end, her hips shaking like a horny animal. The burning in Ryouko's pelvis was growing too hot, her pussy squeezing her own fingers desperately, imagining them to be Shido's cock instead.

Just as Origami was about to climax, her eyes met Ryouko's.

Pale blue eyes widened before they slammed shut. ''Ryo- Ohh- Mm~!''

Origami's muffled moan echoed off the walls, joined by Shido's own groan as both climaxed, their hips smacking together roughly as he spurted inside her. The sight tipped Ryouko over the edge, a shy moan escaping her as she spasmed powerfully on her own fingers, cumming and coating them in her juices.

Her orgasm slowly subsided a minute later, leaving her shaking and trembling, leaning against the wall for support.

As her wits returned to her she immediately thought about leaving... but her thoughts returned to Shido, and what it would feel like to be pounded by him. She may be ten years his senior, but if he could turn Origami into a moaning mess, she wanted to know what he could do to her.

Swallowing, Ryouko pulled her fingers out of her dripping slit and pushed the door open, walking in on shaky legs. Shido looked surprised to see her, while Origami only blushed embarrassedly, weakly trying to hide her breasts from view.

''S-Sorry...'' Was all the AST captain could muster, averting her eyes.

''I-It's fine...'' Shido muttered, his eyes wandering over her form. Tight-fitting jeans that hugged her legs, a white button-up shirt with a red under-shirt, her hair tied into a ponytail... all of it combined made his dick stir, aroused by the new woman.

Feeling his half-erect dick twitch inside her, Origami's face fell into a frown, pushing back against Shido and sending him onto his back. Pulling his dick out of her she wrapped her hand around it, jerking his cock until it swelled back up to full hardness, something that drew Ryouko's gaze.

''Mine.'' Origami stated clearly, turning to face Ryouko before sinking down on Shido's cock, moaning as he filled her up.

Almost immediately she started bouncing, riding him reverse cowgirl and giving Ryouko a confident look. Unintentionally this also meant giving the AST captain a full-body look at Origami's nude body, her pussy visible as it devoured Shido's large cock, her lower lips parting around his thick shaft.

Entranced, Ryouko grew closer, eyes wandering over Origami's naked body. There was no walking away from this, and she was going to make the most of it. The fact Origami challenged her womanly pride also factored into it.

Origami's face became flushed as Ryouko got so close she could feel the other woman's breath, and was then surprised when Ryouko kissed her. She squeaked, slowing her bouncing as the AST captain confidently locked lips with her. After a moment she slowly melted into it, rocking her hips softly as they kissed.

''Mm-!'' Origami mewled as Ryouko groped her breasts, her lithe fingers digging into her round breasts and affectionately molesting her.

Beneath them Shido groaned, bucking his hips up as he tried to get Origami to resume her bouncing. The white-haired girl moaned in response, shaking her hips and bouncing lightly, making sure not to go too fast so she could keep kissing Ryouko.

''Ah...!'' Ryouko let out a cute moan when Origami reached out, slipping her hand into the older woman's pants and rubbing her pussy. ''No... fair...''

Origami smiled ever-so-slightly, pulling back from the kiss and rocking her hips, feeling Shido's cock twitch inside her impatiently. She toyed with Ryouko's pussy, her fingers becoming coated in the older woman's honey as she spread her lower lips apart or rubbed them, daring to slide a finger inside before pulling back.

''Origami...'' Shido whined, gripping her butt and trying to get her to move.

Huffing, Origami retracted her hand and instead focused entirely on moving her hips, bouncing on Shido's cock with more vigour than before, shuddering as Ryouko's hands kept on fondling her breasts. His cock speared into her pussy, stirring it up and filling her with a sense of pride with how she was dominating him. She could make him cum whenever she wanted, her pussy milking his dick for all his hot cum...

While she was distracted by her lust, Ryouko released Origami's tits and dropped to her knees, coming at eye-level with Shido's cock and balls. She immediately leaned forwards, planting a series of kissing along the teen's throbbing shaft, feeling it twitch at the feeling of her wet lips before it was engulfed by Origami's equally wet pussy.

''Ah!'' Origami yelped as Ryouko shifted targets, kissing her pussy and making her shudder as a burning ripple ran through her. She raised her hips and bounced faster, feeling the desperate burn fill her. She was in control – or at least that's what she wanted to think. Ryouko's kissing made it hard to be dominant, especially with the way Shido's dick was throbbing and twitching inside her, so close to cumming.

''Nn... Origami...'' Shido moaned, his unspoken message clear.

Origami bit her lip, her expression tightening when her pussy involuntarily tightened around his twitching dick. She was so close, she just wanted a little more. She rode his cock with all the effort she could muster, barely restraining her lewd moans when Ryouko continued her barrage of playful kisses to her pussy, dragging her closer to climax.

Predictably, Shido was the first to give in. ''Mm! O-Origami!''

Origami let out a lewd moan as he came, spurts of cum filling her pussy for the third time and making her cum as well, tightening around his shaft and milking his dick desperately. Ryouko wasn't idle either, her tongue lapping at their connected genitals and devouring their fluids eagerly, pulling back after their orgasms subsided.

''You came inside her...'' Ryouko murmured, tracing a finger along Shido's soaked cock, making it twitch. ''...does it feel good, Origami?''

''...yes.'' The stoic girl mumbled demurely, lifting her hips until his cock fell out of her. She was too tired after her aggressive riding, laying on her side and basking in the aftershocks of her third orgasm.

Ryouko stared at Shido's cock, watching it soften slightly but not go completely flaccid. He clearly had a lot of stamina, especially if he could handle three rounds of sex and still be able to go again. Swallowing her nerves she leaned in, licking his dick teasingly.

''Ahh...'' Shido groaned, sitting up on his elbows. ''Ryouko-san... why are you...?''

''I... want a turn.'' The captain replied embarrassedly. ''I-It's fine, right...?''

''Yeah...'' Shido agreed, his eyes wandering over her body as his lust returned full-force, barely clinging onto his gentlemanly manners. ''Let's do it.''

Ryouko blushed, hooking her thumbs under her jeans and tugging them off her hips, kicking them off before shyly pushing her panties down one leg, leaving them hanging off her ankle. She didn't get any further before Shido was on her, pulling both of them to the ground and pinning her beneath him.

''Ah~'' Ryouko mewled as his fingers touched her sensitive pussy, his inexperience evident to her as he rubbed her off.

Shido felt himself grow hard as he watched the AST captain grow flustered, his fingers rubbing her soaked slit, molesting the soft skin and curiously sliding a finger between her lower lips, not pushing a finger in completely but rather just teasing her outer lips.

Content that she was wet enough he grabbed her thighs, pushing her legs apart and giving him unhindered access to her pussy, something he didn't hesitate to exploit as he lined his cock up with her lower lips, and pushed inside her.

''Mm... y-yeah, that's it...'' Ryouko groaned sexily, her pussy lips parting around his shaft as he slid inside her. ''D-Damn... you're really... big...''

Shido only blushed cutely in reply, uncertain on how to respond to the compliment. His hands shifted to her hips, pulling her the rest of the way down his shaft before he started rocking his hips, thrusting into her hot pussy.

Ryouko moaned lewdly as he leaned over her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he plunged into her pussy, his hands on either side of her for support. She could understand why Origami acted like such a mess; his cock was so damn big and thick compared to other guy's she'd slept with, it was maddening how good it felt.

''Aah... Shido-san...'' Ryouko groaned cutely, shuddering on his dick as he started going all-out, slapping their pelvises together and plunging into her.

Up on the bed, Origami watched through half-lidded eyes, blushing as her superior was pounded by her crush, the older woman moaning so lewdly it made Origami's slit burn with renewed desire. Swallowing, her hand slid down to her pussy, moaning quietly as she tenderly rubbed her sore lower lips, the skin red from her aggressive riding.

Back on the floor Shido grunted as Ryouko's delightful pussy tightened around his cock, leaning down and capturing the woman's lips in a passionate kiss, something she eagerly returned, threading a hand through his blue hair. They parted lips for a brief half-second, moaning breathlessly before they kissed again, his hips grinding into hers while he shoved his cock deep inside the AST captain.

''F-Fuck!'' Ryouko's muffled curse only turned him on more, using one hand to unbutton her shirt clumsily.

The AST captain caught his intent, helping him alone and using one hand of her own until her white shirt was left hanging open, revealing her red under-shirt. His hand ghosted under her shirt, roaming over her firm stomach before pushing the red shirt up and reaching her small but cute breasts, fondling them eagerly and eliciting a mewl of delight from the older woman.

Shido's pounding became faster as he drew closer to the end, making Ryouko grip his arm as her own orgasm loomed, sliding her hand down to her crotch and rubbing herself perversely, moaning lewdly.

The sight was too much for Shido. ''Grk-! R-Ryo-!''

Ryouko moaned sexily as he came, spurts of cum filling her pussy and tipping her over the edge and making her cum on his dick. Her pussy strangled his cock as her body shuddered powerfully, her mind briefly going blank while her thoughts were overwhelmed with white-hot pleasure.

Subconsciously his hips bucked several more times, depositing his seed inside her with each thrust before coming to a slow stop, all but collapsing on top of Ryouko.

''Ohh...'' The black-haired captain moaned dazedly, twitching in the afterglow of her climax.

The hospital bed creaked as Origami swung her legs over the edge, her fingers and thighs sticky with her juices from masturbating. She walked on shaky legs, falling to her knees next to the panting duo and capturing Shido's lips in a feverish kiss, making him groan as he shifted his attention onto her.

Origami pulled back from the kiss, staring into his eyes for a long moment before moving past him, surprising Ryouko as the stoic girl swung a leg over her, laying down on top of the AST captain and pressing their breasts together.

''Shido...'' Origami blushed cutely, fully aware of how it must look to him. ''...one more time. Make us feel good.''

The sight was more than enough to stir him back to full hardness, his penis twitching eagerly at the thought of plunging into Origami's and Ryouko's pussies. Without hesitation he lined up with Origami's, and rammed inside.

''Mm~!'' Origami cried out, barely muffing it by biting her lip.

Shido didn't hold back, pounding into her soaked pussy from the start, making the usually-stoic girl cry out lewdly as she was fucked. Ryouko was quick to act, grabbing Origami's cheeks and pulling her into a kiss, muffling the sound lest they be overheard and interrupted. It did little to hold back the pleasure that flowed through Origami's body, her pussy burning as her nerves were set alight by his hard dick.

Suddenly he shifted targets, yanking his dick out of her and ramming it into Ryouko's pussy, startling the older woman before she surrendered to the pleasure, groaning sexily. Keen on revenge Origami kissed her passionately, letting their sensitive breasts rub together while she desperately resisted the urge to touch her aroused pussy, the feeling of being empty driving her insane with impatience.

Shido groaned, reluctantly pulling out of Ryouko's hot pussy and instead pushing back inside Origami's, railing into her before switching back. He rapidly alternated between the two, never staying inside either of them for more than ten seconds each, making both go crazy from the sudden shift of being filled to being empty.

''Mmph!'' Ryouko moaned into Origami's mouth, the younger girl eagerly devouring her moans – before she felt Shido's cock slam into her flower, spreading her inner walls apart and making her hips buck from the sudden rush of pleasure.

The collective teasing was slowly becoming too much for any of them, Origami having a mini-orgasm when he abruptly pulled out, her pussy spasming around nothing and forcing her to desperately hold onto the feeling, not wanting to cum yet. She could feel it building, like a dam close to breaking-!

Shido rammed his cock back into her, making her nearly shriek as she went over the edge, her pussy strangling his throbbing cock. Her inner walls didn't get the chance to milk him before he pulled out, fucking Ryouko with all his strength as he drew closer and closer to his own orgasm, his lust-clouded mind conflicted on who to finish inside.

He pushed inside Ryouko's slick pussy, thrusting several times around her quivering pussy, before she gave in.

''S-Shido-san!'' Ryouko cried out, her pussy strangling his twitching dick as her juices squirted around it, filling him with a desperate burning sensation as his orgasm quickly rushed to the forefront.

Biting his lip Shido let out a muffled groan, pulling out of Ryouko's slit and grabbing his dick, jerking himself off and cumming all over the duo, his seed splattering across Origami's smooth ass and Ryouko's weeping pussy and thighs, each load of hot cum making the girls mewl.

''Ohh...'' The teen groaned, the last of his cum dripping out the tip, prompting him to release his twitching dick and simply collapse back on the floor, panting for dear life.

He laid there for a full minute, just focusing on breathing, before he felt a pair of lips wrapped around his limp cock. Shido moaned, looking down to see Origami tiredly sucking him off, staring up at him with lust-filled blue eyes.

''More.''

[END]


End file.
